


Third short story chapter 537

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [47]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 537, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Third short story chapter 537

At the moment Mavis and Zeref disappeared from this world, another soul remained in their place. A woman with purple hair, holding a huge sphere, which introduced in her body.

 

A sadistic laugh was listened around. Using some kind of strange magic, Natsu made everyone appear near to him, Spriggans alive included.

 

\- I need Cronos - said Natsu.

\- Like I will give him to you - answered Dimaria, still little and in Brandish's hand.

\- I'm here, Natsu.

 

That last sentence was pronouced by a man with dark skin and golden hair. He was in front of Natsu, and extended his hands to him. Natsu took the arms of the man and freed some kind of powerful magic. Suddenly, Mavis and Zeref's magic was in the world again, Eileen woke up, Larcade's presence returned, and the time lapse opened, freeing Acnologia, Anna and Ichiya. That woman wasn't with Mavis and Zeref, but she didn't disappear from this world. She noticed what Natsu was doing, and returned to Magnolia, which she left a few moments ago.

 

\- What are you doing, Natsu!? - asked Zeref while going where Natsu was with Mavis.

 

Natsu didn't answer. He only looked at the sky, where that strange woman was, and defended himself of her attack. Then Natsu attacked the woman, turning himself into a demon.

 

\- Natsu! Stop! - yelled Zeref, knowing what Natsu was doing.

\- He knows - said the man with golden hair -. He knows what you went through, Zeref. That's why he used my magic.

\- Cronos, you have to stop him! He needs to stop! Cronos, please! Don't let him do this! Cronos! Are you even listening to me!?

 

Cronos didn't answer. He was watching Natsu fighting against that woman, like the others. The demon form wasn't what made them look at him. It was the blue marks in his skin.

 

\- Cronos! If he turns into a dragon, everyone will hate him! You know that! You know our father!

 

It was late. Natsu turned into a dragon in that moment. He looked exactly like Acnologia, but his scales were red and his wings had fire.

 

\- Now it's late... No, it's not.

\- Don't you dare to interrupt him - said Cronos, hitting Zeref's head with a book -. He didn't finish what he wanted to do, but he doesn't need more of my magic. He only needs his full power.

\- Don't try to stop me like this! What is this book?

\- Ankhseram's magic book.

 

Zeref took the book from Cronos' hands and searched inside it. He knew very well what he wanted to find. And he found it.

 

\- Larcade! Come here!

\- Me? Why?

 

Without answering, Zeref put Larcade's left hand in Mavis' head.

 

\- Don't move for the next 10 minutes.

\- Ouch! It hurts! - said Larcade.

\- Don't you dare to move, Larcade. I'm warning you. You either, Mavis. Don't move.

 

Zeref looked at Natsu's fight for the next 10 minutes.

 

\- What is this!? - asked Larcade 10 minutes later. The tattoo of a woman was in his left arm.

\- Life - answered Cronos.

\- Now me - said Zeref, taking Larcade's right hand and putting it in his head.

\- It's not working - said Larcade.

\- What!? That's not possible! - Zeref searched in the book, to notice if he left something unread -. Mavis... Does Larcade have a twin?

 

Mavis didn't answer. She fainted. Zeref took her in his arms before she could hit the ground.

 

\- Mavis! Not again...

 

Suddenly, Natsu's claw hit the ground. Under it, that woman. A sphere left her body, and went at Eileen's feet. The woman managed to escape and her fight with Natsu continued.

 

\- I can't touch this - said Eileen. Her hand had a little burn -. Why?

\- Hit it with your staff - requested Zeref. Eileen obeyed -. Only fairies can create Fairy Heart, and only fairies can touch it.

 

Zeref took the sphere and gave it to Mavis. The sphere entered in Mavis body.

 

\- But Mavis is not a fairy! - said Cana.

\- She was born in Tenroujima. She's a descendant of a fairy.

\- I'm a fairy!? - asked Mavis, waking up.

\- Only a tiny part of you. Not like me or Natsu.

\- You are a fairy!?

\- My mother was a fairy.

\- And you didn't tell me!?

\- You didn't tell me that Larcade has a twin!

\- That's another thing!

\- No, it's not! Only Larcade and his twin can remove our curse.

\- What!?

\- Yours is gone. I need Larcade's twin to remove mine. Where is the twin?

\- In... Alvarez. Over is in Alvarez.

\- What is he doing in Alvarez?

\- I don't know.

\- Now I have a problem.

\- No, you don't.

 

Everyone turned when they listened that voice. The voice belonged to a blond boy who couldn't deny he was Zeref's child. The way he had to walk and look, also the little sadistic smile, were identical at Zeref's.

 

\- You are Over? Larcade's twin? - asked Zeref.

\- Yes, I am. I was in Alvarez to try to take Anastascia off your body, but it seems like uncle Natsu found the opportunity.

 

Over put his right hand in Zeref's head. The curse was being removed of his body and going to Over's arm.

 

\- Seems like someone is having trouble with the fire prince of the slayers - said Over.

\- He's the strenght, and his brother is the brain - answered Cronos.

\- That's interesting to know.


End file.
